Tale as old as Time
by HGxSS Always
Summary: Tale as old as Time, Beauty and the Beast, re-told with Hermione as Beauty, Severus as the Beast and McLaggen as Gaston. After being turned into a monster, only true love can save Severus or he will doomed to remain a beast for all time.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer I don't own Harry Potter or Beauty and the Beast.

Writers notes: Inspired by Amchoupiegirl, and a video called Snape + Hermione Beauty and the Beast Trailer, any Snamione fan should look it up the video is beautiful. Also a thanks to my wonderful beta, WizardSmurf.

* * *

"I don't need your help you filthy little Mudblood," Severus said in a heat of anger and embarrassment to Lily, as he was hanging upside down in the air by James, who using magic pulled down Severus pants and boxers. Exposing Severus to a group of student who were all standing around laughing. It was the final day of his seventh year, seven long years of this torment.

"Fine! I will never help you again Snivellus." Lily said boiling with pure rage as she takes James by the hand, who let Severus drop to the ground hard. James hexes Severus a few more times as pay back for calling Lily a Mudblood.

"You truly are just like everyone said," Lily said with glare of anger as she points her wand at Severus, "Just a heartless monster inside and out, with no love in your heart!"

"Lily I'm sorry please.. I didn't mean to take my anger out on you. It wasn't right, please I'm sorry." Severus gets on his knees pleading.

"Its to late for sorry Snivellus, to little to late," Lily said giving a smile, "Now you will suffer, you will have a monstrous beast like form." She said casting a spell on Severus. His hands grew into beast like claws, his feet turned into hoofs, his body grew a couple move feet and his greasy black hair covered his body like fur.

"I can't believe Severus is more ugly then before, I should do the right thing and out the poor animal out of its misery." James laughs as Severus stared at his claws feeling his cheeks and a few students ran away from beast that appeared before him.

"I'm sorry Lily! Please change me back." Severus got on his knees and plead.

"The only way to reverse it, is to find someone that can truly love you in return," Lily said.

"Lily, look at him. He is just an ugly beast. Who could love him?" James said smiling.

"You have until your fortieth birthday, and if you fail you will remain like this forever." Lily said smiling. Severus tried to get help from Dumbledore but as always he took the Gryffindor's side and told Severus that he hoped this would teach Severus a lesson. Soon after that day, Severus turned into hiding. He took up residence in the abandoned Prince family castle, far away from Hogwarts. Embarrassed by his appearance Severus stayed away from the outside world for years, losing all hope, because who can ever learn to love a beast.


	2. Hermione

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes: Thanks to everyone for the reviews and follows, and thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

Hermione was a young woman who lived in a small little village. She was spending the day inside her house reading a book when there was a knock on her door. Hermione got up and walked over to see who it was, and to her great displeasure it was McLaggen. Who just, without asking, rudely walked inside her house with his dirty boots dragging mud everywhere.

"McLaggen what a surprise," Hermione said sarcastically, as McLaggen grabs the book from her hands and throws it away.

"Hermione, why waste time with foolish old books when you have the greatest gift in the world," McLaggen leered.

"Really? And what would that be," Hermione glared at the man, who didn't seems to take the hint.

"Hermione, you silly girl." McLaggen smiled again, "The prefect gift is the gift of McLaggen," He said showing off his muscles, to a very uninterested Hermione.

"You think quite big of yourself don't you," Hermione said getting more annoyed by the second.

"Wouldn't you, if you were as awesome and great as me? Everyone in this towns loves me." McLaggen said walking closer to Hermione as she backs away from him.

"Sorry, but not a fan." Hermione said coldly, her eyes were like daggers starring at McLaggen.

"Hermione, don't play hard to get now, any woman would die to be in your place."

"Well, why don't you bug them about the how great you are McLaggen?" Hermione said opening the door.

"The women in this town are three's and that's just me being fair. You are far more sexy then those crazy dumb bimbo women out there in town." McLaggen said with disgust at the mention of the other women in town. "You are just beautiful enough to be worthy of me and my greatness. Just as long as you keep that nice figure of yours." McLaggen leered as was looking over Hermione's body like she was a piece of meat. Hermione felt her anger reaching the breaking point as she was trying to stop herself from hexing McLaggen into a wall. Not that she didn't want to. In fact she would love nothing more then to wipe that smug smile off McLaggen's stupid face. But she couldn't since no one in town knows she's a witch and she was worried what the town would do if they found out.

"McLaggen, I will tell you what I told you yesterday, and every other day before that," Hermione said on the verge of anger, "The answers is and stays, NO! Now please get out."

"Hermione, I'm brave, strong and handsome. I'm everything you can ever want in a man and more," McLaggen said, showing off his muscles again.

"You don't know what I want McLaggen. But I will give you a hint, its not you. Now I am going to gather some mushroom for soup." Hermione said, as she puts on her shoes, and prepare her horse for the journey. She was half lying, she was going out to practice her magic.

"Let me go with you, the forest is a dangerous place for a lady. You need a man to protected you." McLaggen smiled, as Hermione pretended to let him on her horse. She orders her horse to move causing McLaggen to fall face first in the dirt.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes: Thanks to everyone who left reviews and thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

Hermione ventured deep into forest, to do some reading and to practice her magic. She loved the forest and beauty of nature and its sounds. Hermione practiced her spells on some rotten old log. She pretended it was McLaggen as she sent the log flying a couple feet into the air. After finishing up practicing her magic, she sat down to read for a little while. She ate a few pieces of fruit that she packed and after a couple of hours Hermione decided it was about time to head back home.

"Come on, Rufus lets go home," Hermione said cheerfully with a warm smile as she climbed back on her horse. It was a good time too, it looked like a storm was heading their way. Hermione felt a little nervous, as Rufus can get a little jumpy and worked up during a storm. "It's okay it is just a little storm it will pass," she said gently stroking the back of Rufus's neck as he whinnies.

They were about halfway home, which was about twenty miles away from home. Hermione liked to travel out very far to make sure no one would discover her secret. Rufus was making his way up a hill, as thunder began to form. "It's okay Rufus, It's okay." she said softly as a loud bang of thunder roared causing Rufus to jump in fright, "Rufus easy, easy now." She said as she struggled to hold on as another large thunder banged close by resulted in Rufus to jump and buck her off and over the edge, and Rufus to run off alone.

As Hermione was falling to the ground, she tried to use wandless magic to soften her landing. She didn't successed and she hit the ground, causing her to black out.

"Quiet, awakening she is," said a quiet voice as Hermione struggled to open her eyes. She just stared at the small pointly eared creatures with big eyes that appeared at her bedside. She looked around noticing she was in a unfamiliar place. "Is, Miss okay, can Tippy help you?"

"Um, sorry but where am I, and who are you?" Hermione said.

"I'm Tippy the House Elf," Tippy said smiling.

"I'm Lou, I'm also a House Elf" Lou said smiling.

"We brought you here we did," Tippy smiled, "Tippy found you, you were badly hurt. Tippy and Lou, took you here so you can heal, we did." The house elf smiled with joy.

"Thank-you, really but I have to go home now," Hermione said trying to get up, but her legs were still sore and she couldn't. Not without hurting herself. "Where are we? How far is it to the village?" Hermione said.

"Far very far, but you can't leave." Tippy said sadly.

"Why?" Hermione said raising a eyebrow.

"Because Master would be sad. We don't like seeing the Master, sad." Lou said, looking quite upset. Tippy and Lou started to say something, as a knock came at the door.

"May I come in?" A voice came from behind the door.

"Its, Master." Lou said in a low voice.

"You may come in," Hermione said, the door slowly opens and Hermione couldn't make out the figure as the hallway was too dark, "Come into light," Hermione said. The figure slowly appeared into the light, "Who are you?" she asked.

"Who are you?" The voice responded as the figure appeared before her. Hermione stood frozen racking with fear as beast like monster appeared in the doorframe.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer same as before.

Writersnotes, thanks to everyone reading and following and thanks to everyone who reviewed. Also thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

To A reviewer and everyone else reading this, if your enjoying this story. Then look up Snape + Hermione Beauty and the Beast trailer on YouTube, the trailer is so beautiful and I wish it was a real movie.

* * *

Severus walked inside the room carrying a small tray of fruits saying, "I bought you some food if you're hungry." He looked at the woman shaking with fear and terror. Severus huffed under his breath and rolled his eyes, this was exactly the reaction he was expecting. Well except that she wasn't screaming and running away in terror yet. "You known normally people say thank you when someone brings them some food." Severus said in his normal cold tone as he sets the tray down on a table. Severus takes one last look at the girl who just continued to stared at him, like she expected that he was going to hurt her or something. "Tippy?" Severus said.

"Yes, master. How can Tippy please master." Tippy said.

"Until this lady is healed and ready to travel, I want you to be her personal helper." Severus said looking down at Tippy.

"Yes, master. Tippy will help the young lady." Tippy said with a smile, as Severus looked at Hermione one last time before storming off and slamming the door shut. Severus stormed down the hallway, with Lou following close behind him.

"It's a girl," Lou said happily, smiling up at his master.

"Really, I didn't noticed." Severus said sarcastically, "Thanks for pointing out the obvious, Lou." he said coldly as he walks down the hall.

"But.. Master?" Lou said.

"But nothing. We will just ignored her and continuing on as before." Severus said.

"The same plan, master?" Lou asked, looking very disappointed.

"Yes. Once she is ready to travel, we will bring her back to whatever village she lives in under the cover of night and then like always wipe her memory. Just like we did before." Severus said.

"But Masters you don't even try anymore." Lou said sadly looking down."The curse Masters, its almost your fortieth birthday. Master is running out of time. What if she is in the one?" Severus rolled his eyes at the foolish House Elf, he had lost hope of finding love and quit trying decadess ago.

"Don't be foolish Lou, she is just like everyone else! They see me as just a monster. What is the point to even try, God she looks twenty something. We are sticking with the plan as always." Severus said as he looked down at the Lou,."You, know why we wipe their memory, right Lou?"

"It's to keep us safe, the outside world is dangerous if muggles discover us they might try to hurt us." Lou said.

"Correct," Severus said.

"But masters, what if she different? What if people from the outside world changed?" Lou said, Lou hoped he was right Hermione seemed different to him then others visitors.

"She is no different then the others, Lou." Severus glared. "And the people outside are still the same but with different faces." Severus said as he opens the door to his quarters.

"Master, do you what anything?"

"I wish to be alone for a while." Severus said coldly, and walked inside his room. He gave a quick silent glare at a jar that contained a single black lily inside, and watched a petal drop.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes: Thanks to everyone reading and following and thank you to everyone who left me reviews. Hope everyone is enjoying this story so far. I personnally see Hermione and Severus would be a good fit as Beauty and the Beast. Hermione well Emma is Beauty is the 2017 version, while Severus is like Beast, Rude, cold, mean but deep down is a good man. Thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf

* * *

Severus was laying down in his bed chamber to do some reading, he rarely sleep nowadays. In fact he gets at best a few hours of sleep a week. He normally spends his days reading, practicing his magic or drinking firewhisky and he also does some studying and researched potions and spells. "Severus." A voice called out and Severus did his best to ignored it not wanting to talk to her right now. "Severus, don't you ignored me. Severus! Severus I am trying to talk to you! Pay attention! Severus answer me!" Severus growled and rolled his eyes. Then he glared at the picture on the wall.

"You talk an awful lot for a dead woman, I thought there was peace and quiet after death. Look like people were wrong about that." Severus said coldly.

"That's no way to talk to your mother, boy!" The picture of Eileen said, she looked awful lot like Severus when he was human; long black hair and black eyes with a hooked nose and sallow skin.

"What do you want Mother." Severus said softly, Severus' relationship with his mother was quite complex. He despiced her for staying with Tobias for years, a man that to Severus never earned the title of Father. But despite there differences Severus loved her deeply and had taken hundreds of beatings for her, from Tobias. Eileen was eventually killed by Tobias in a drunkard rage during Severus final year of Hogwarts. Before Severus went into hiding he hunted down Tobias and made him pay. Hr transferred his mothers memories into a portrait.

"I recently reserved word from the House Elves that there's a lady present somewhere in the castle." Eileen said, with a hopefully smile as its been nearby five years since the last time a woman came here.

"She will begone soon mother, and her memory wiped. I don't trusted them, they probably speak and gather a party to hunt us down." Severus said, as Eileen looked down at her son with sadness.

"Sweetheart you don't even try anymore." She said sadly.

"What the point? Its all the same," Severus said. "Help! Please help! A big stupid ugly monster! Somebody safe me please!" Severus said in a sarcastically mocking female voice.

"No you are not a stupid ugly monster dear." She said softly with a smile.

"Your my mother, you have to say that." Severus said rolling his eyes.

"Not really, you are sweet but you are a giant ass most of the time." Eileen said with a smile.

"Alway filled with love and care, aren't you mother." Severus said sarcastically.

"Severus, please at least try with this one, please did it for your mother." Eileen said in a pleading voice and Severus signed deeply.

"Mother, its always the same. She will try to attack me or go screaming in terror. You know this to be true it just like all the other times." Severus said looking down as his ear curled down, "Why go through all that?"

"This will be the one I know it," Eileen said smiling at her son.

"If i remember correctly, you and the House Elves said the exact same thing before, and again before that. But I tell you what happened you and the Elves were wrong."

"Severus, stayed up straight and ask her for dinner." Eileen said demandingly.

"Mother, I really don't want to."

"It wasn't a request it was demand, now do it!" Eileen glared coldly down at Severus, who just rolled his eyes and left the room. Severus didn't know why he was even bothering as he walked down the hallway to Hermione's room. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he knocked on the door.

"Would you join me for dinner?" Severus said in a cold not at all friendly matter.

"Not hungry." Hermione said coldly back.

"Master," Lou spoke up and Severus glared down at the House Elf who had just appeared behind him."Try to be more of a gentleman." Severus just huffed under his breath giving Lou his 'are you serious' look.

"Would you come down for dinner... Please." Severus said gently.

"No thank you." Hermione said.

"FINE STARVE! You stuck up spoiled little princess!" Severus shouted, as he stormed off. "See a giant waste of my bloody time." Severus muttered to himself as he walked down the hall.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer same as before.

Writers notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

Colin Creevey is Lefou, sorry about making him a bad guy. Colin just seems to fit Lefou, with his worshipping nature of people.

Lavender Brown is that girl who has a crush on Gaston. Yes its triplets in the actually story, but here it just one.

* * *

Currently in the village, McLaggen was inside a local pub drinking away with a look of anger across his face. "Who does she think she is! That girl has tangled with the wrong man! No one says no to me! Not to the great McLaggen!"

"You're damn right, she must have lost her bloody mind to say no to you." Colin said as he walked over to McLaggen carrying a couple of beers "Every guy would love to be you, McLaggen." Colin hands a beer over to as he was about to drink his own, McLaggen took that one as well.

"Dismissed! Rejected! Publicity Humiliated! I am McLaggen, I am the best! I deserve the best! Hermione should be my by default!" McLaggen went off on a rant, and after he finished up drinking his beer he threw it at a wall.

"More beer?" Colin asked.

"Why bother nothing helps." McLaggen said in a depressed state, as a local town woman, Lavender Brown walked over to McLaggen.

"McLaggen." Lavender said in a sexual tone. "Forgot about that foolish silly little book worm." She said as she was feeling up McLaggen's shoulder muscles and gave him a sexy smile. "She is foolish to reject you McLaggen. I would never do that to you. I would worship you, I will obey you, I will-" Lavender went on as McLaggen shut her up.

"Bugger off! You are not even worthy of looking in my direction! Hermione is the best in this own town and only I deserve the best!" McLaggen glared at Lavender with disgust in his eyes.

"But... McLaggen please." Lavender got on her knees and begged him. "Please McLaggen I will do anything please." She looked up at him with a deperate plea in her eyes. "Anything, Anything!" McLaggen looked at her with disgust.

"Bugger off you harlot! Do you know who I am, I am the great and only McLaggen. I am the best, so I am entitled to have the every best! The best is that beautiful breathing taking Hermione Granger. Her body is that of a beautiful Goddess. She is far more beautiful then you can ever hope to be, so you are not worthy of me!"

"But, McLaggen. She doesn't even want you, she is rude to you. She rejected you, she publicity humiliated you. I will love, when she won't!"

"God you are the most pathetic thing I have ever seen in my whole life." McLaggen said, "And besides I won't give up. She will be mine, I swear it I will make her mine!"

"That's the spirit McLaggen." Colin said with a smile as he hands McLaggen another beer. "You know she is probably playing hard to get."

"What are you on about?" McLaggen said before taking a sip of his beer.

"Well, she doesn't want to make it easy for you. She knows you love a challenge, so she is giving you one." Colin said with smile.

"You're right, and I am willing to bet that one day soon she will come to me and beg for my forgiveness." McLaggen smiled with joy.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to everyone reviewing and following and always thanks to by my Wonderful Beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

Severus sat down inside his dining room and got having himself a couple of eggs and a cup of coffee for breakfast. While he was enjoying his breakfast he also did some reading as well. It had been a day since that woman arrived at his castle, it had also been a long time since he had a guest. But he didn't let it get to him at all, she was just like everyone else before her. As Severus took a sip from his coffee while reading his book, he heard someone clear their throat. Believing it to be Tippy or Lou, Severus slowly lowered his book from his face. To Severus great shock it was Hermione standing in the doorframe with a walking cane and Tippy holding her hand.

"Good morning." Hermione said quietly, trying to sound brave but there was just a hint of fear in her eyes. Severus studied her over, questioning to himself why she was even talking to him.

"Tippy gave her a cane for walking Tippy did." Tippy said happily as she helped Hermione inside the dining room.

"Morning." Severus said as he went back to read his book. To Severus disbelief he heard Hermione take a seat at the table. He slowly lowered his book again eyeing her with confusion. "Would you like breakfast?" Severus said trying to sound polite. Hermione eyed him with disbelief at his question, it took her a while to come back to reality.

"Um... sure." She said.

"Tippy, get this 'royal princess' her breakfast." Severus said as he went back to his reading.

"Its Hermione, it Hermione Granger. Not princess!" Hermione said with some anger in her voice, this surprised Severus as no one before would yell in anger at him. They normally just yell for help, scream in terror or plead to him to not harm them. But no one yelled at him, not like this. Severus just huffed and went back to reading as Tippy served Hermione some breakfast. Hermione nervously poked at her food, and she looked back at the beast.

"Um, what are... you doing to do... to me." Hermione nervously said but was trying to keep her ground.

"Good lord! Woman, I am trying to read!" Severus said as he lowered his book to face Hermione. "What did you ask me?" He said annoyed.

"I asked you what are you planning to do with me." Hermione said nervously looking at the monster that was seating just a few feet away from her.

"Once you are ready to travel, Tippy will take you back to your village." Severus replied. Hermione took a deep breath of relief at which Severus took note of. "Why?" He asked.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Why did you ask me that? What did you think I was going to do to you?" Severus glared as his voice raised.

"Um, nothing. It doesn't matter, just forgot it." Hermione said as she was about to eat.

"No! Tell hme!" Severus slammed his paw on the table. "You thought what? That I was going to do what!" He roared.

"I thought you... I thought you." Hermione said getting a little scared of him.

"All the bloody same!" Severus roared as he got but before storming out of the room, he turned to Hermione. "What! Just a mindless monster, to Hell with you!" He roared as he slammed the door. Tippy walked over to Hermione who was a little upset.

"Please don't cry, Tippy hates seeing people crying." Tippy said giving Hermione a hug. "Listen to Tippy okay. The Master is not as terrible as he appears. If you looked passed it you might see it."


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes; Thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

Severus stormed his way down the halls of his castle, his cape twirled behind him. A large scowl curled his lips and he gritted his teeth together as his mind whirled and threw his paws up in disgust."Who am I kidding someone like that will only see as just a monster nothing more, and nothing less." Severus growled deeply as he stormed off to his library and ordered to be left alone. Severus entered his library, sitting down with a firewhisky in his hand he began to read some muggle folktales. The stories were somewhat about him, stories about horrible monsters, and a young hero slaying them. Severus longed for the day, long for the sweet release of his life. "Never pray for an easy life, pray for the strength to endure a difficult one." Severus toasted himself before downing his glass.

Hermione found herself in the dining room, slowly eating her breakfast. She was feeling some remorse for making the beast feel like she thought, he was going to eat or harm her, but she would be lying to herself if she said the thought didn't cross her mind at least once or twice by now. Once she finished up her breakfast, she spent the rest of her day in her room and Tippy brought food up to her. Hermione did think about the beast for a little bit and decided to apologies to him in person.

"Hello?" Hermione said nervously and quietly as she entered the chamber. It was cut off from outside light, so she cast lumos to see better. Hermione froze in fright as she heard some snoring, she moved her wand and saw a woman sleeping inside of a portrait. Carefully Hermione looked around the room: she saw a black lily in a jar, and in the corner was a strange looking object that looked like a sink. Hermione thought she heard something coming from inside the strange object, she made her way and looked at the strange liquid that was inside. For a brief moment Hermione thought she heard something coming from inside and thought she saw something inside as well . She looked a little closer and got pulled in.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers Notes: thanks to everyone following and reading and thanks to everyone who left reviews. Wonderful thanks to my beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

Hermione felt like she was falling, as the location she was started to change. Hermione looked around the small dirty old room she was in she heard someone crying. She looked around the room and a saw a small shivering child hiding in the corner. The child looked about four or five. He had long black hair, a crooked nose and was wearing old rag that were four sizes to big for him. Hermione felt the need to comfort the scared child, believing that the beast kidnapped him or something.

"Hello?" Hermione said softly as she approach the small child slowly, the child didn't look up or even acknowledge her. "Little boy? It's okay I'm not going to hurt you," Hermione said softly as she knelt down and reached out to touch his shoulder, but her hand went straight through him. "Little boy?" Hermione said as she heard someone yelling and swearing, while someone else cried.

"Our boy is a fucking freak!" Shouted a man.

"Tobias, stop this!" A woman cried in panic.

"Mummy no!" The little boy cried, as a large loud knock came to his door.

"Boy open this bloody door!" Tobias shouted with pure rage.

"Tobias, leave him alone!" A woman plead with him, as the door to the child's room was busted down. The child let out a cry of fear, as Hermione turned to look at who entered, she recognized the woman, she looked exactly like the woman from the portrait inside beast's room. The man had a strong built, he had short light brown hair with mustache and was wearing dirty looking work clothes. Hermione got between him and the boy and pointed her wand at him.

"Leave him alone, leave the both of them alone, or you will regret it!" Hermione warned, glaring hateful at the man. Tobias didn't seem to notice Hermione, as he lunged at the small child going straight through her. The man repeatedly struck the small child and the scene blacked out and a different scene appeared. The boy was slightly older now and was standing between his parents. To Hermione it looked like he was protecting his mum from his dad, then soon the scene changed again.

Hermione found herself by a small pond in a park, she saw the small child playing with red haired girl. "Is Hogwart's real, Severus?" she asked.

"Its real," said Severus with a small smile, as the image change again. Hermione now found herself inside Hogwart's school. She only went there for a few years, she left after her parents death as she struggled to pay for her school fees. She watched as the red headed girl was sorted into Gryffindor and Severus sorted into Slytherin house. Another scene appeared and she watched Severus being tormented by Gryffindor's student. This image faded too and now Severus was now a teen, Hermione watched as someone was holding him up in the air and exposed Severus to everyone around him. Hermione watched as the redheaded girl came to help, but Severus called her a Mudblood and she turned away. Hermione felt a large hand on her shoulder and was pulled out of the pensieve. She found herself back inside the beasts room, with the beast snarling and glaring at her.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE!?" Beast snarled glaring at her and in anger he punches a wall, making a large hole. "GET OUT! GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer said as always.

Writers Notes: Thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf.

* * *

The terrified young woman scrambled towards the front doors, dropping her wand as she runs outside of the castle. Pushing the front gate open she ran into the forest. She hasn't been this scared of the beast since the first time she met him. Hermione ran through the dark forest, her legs were killing her as they weren't fully healed and the strong blizzard made it quite difficult to move and see. Still, she kept moving since the thing she feared the most at the moment was behind. As the storm grew stronger, howls could be heard close behind.

A group of wolves ran into a clearing and began catching up to her, surrounding by all sides. Hermione picked up a nearby stick and tired to fight them off. She manage to strike two of them, but when she tried to attack another one it grabbed it with its jaws and pulled it out off her hands. She backed up looking around quickly for a escape but found nothing. As one of the wolf was about to jump to make the kill, she closed her eyes tightly and waited for the end, which never came.

Hermione quickly opened her eyes and to her disbelief and complete shock she saw beast fighting off the wolves. Two wolves make a go for his ankles, the beast flung one of wolves to the ground as one of them rips his ankle. Beast picks him up and roars in his face as he throw him into a tree. Beast turned to Hermione and glared and roared at her"RUN!"

A largest wolf jumped and pinned beast to the ground, biting and clawing at his shoulder and chest, then made a go for his neck. Using the last of his strength beast pulled the wolf off of him and threw him against the tree and it limpid off. Severus violently and loudly roared at the few remaining wolves and they all took off running. Beast turned to look at Hermione a look of concern on his face, as his eyes closed and his body toppled to the cold hard ground.

Hermione stared in shock after what happened, after realization hit she quick made a go. She only made it a few feet, before she stopped and turned back to look at beast laying down in the snow. Quickly re-thinkig her decision she made her way back to his side.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer same as always.

Writersnotes: Thanks to my wonderful beta WizardSmurf

* * *

Hermione quickly ran over to beast's side checking if could hear a heartbeat and she did a very faintly. "Please you have to stand, please.." she pleaded as she saw his wounds, she wanted to help him like he helped her. She couldn't possible lifted him, let alone carry him back to the castle though. She cursed herself for dropping her wand in the castle.

"Master!" Hermione heard a voice in the far distance sounding like Tippy. "Master where are you?"

"Master?" Lou called out.

"Over here!" Hermione shouted. "Help, he needs help!"

Suddenly Tippy and Lou appeared out of thin air right next to her and the two House Elfs ran to beast's side deeply concerned about him.

"Master?" Tippy asked shaking the beast trying to get him up, he grunts real low and struggles to open his eyes.

"Castle," he said weakly. Tippy grabbed held onto Severus' paw and Lou grabbed Hermione's hand and with a stap of their fingers they apparated back to the castle.

"How?" Hermione asked stunned as Severus slowly and struggling to move walked over and sat down in his chair. Hermione looked down at the House Elf, "do you have anything to help him?" Tippy quickly disappeared and reappeared with a rag and rubbing alcohol, Hermione took the two items and walked over to him.

"I don't need your help!" Severus hissed.

"let me help you," Hermione said pouring the alcohol onto the rag and tried to clean his wounds as Severus struggled to stop her.

"That hurts!" Severus roared.

"Well if you hold still for at least a second it wouldn't hurt as much!" Hermione stapped back.

"Well, if YOU didn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!"

"I wouldn't have ran away, if YOU didn't scare me!"

"Well, YOU shouldn't have invaded someone's privacy!"

"I was looking for you, I has curious!"

"Well YOU should learn to control your curiosity!"

"Well YOU should learn to control your temper!"

"Well..." Severus finished his bantering and huffed under his breath she was right.

"Now, hold still. This might stick a little a bit." Hermione spoke softly as she cleans his wounds. Severus hissed a little as Hermione looked back up at him. "I am sorry for invading your privacy and... thank you for saving my life. " Hermione went back to cleaning his wounds. Severus was completely shocked and bewildered, her words sounded so gently and honest. "You know, you haven't told me your name."

"Its Severus Snape, and... your welcome."


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is own by J.K Rowling and Beauty and the Beast is own by Disney.

Thanks to my beta Wizardsmurf, who also writes stories check it out!

* * *

The next day found them outside trying to feed some birds.

'There something sweet and almost kind. But he was mean and coarse and unrefined and now he's dear. whyI didn't see it there before? Did he just start to show it?'

Hermione smiled as Severus tried to feed the birds but the keep flying away. Hermione walked over and helped him touching his paw, she gave him a small smile.

Severus was stricken by a sudden thought. 'She just looked at me and when she touched my paw she didn't look revolted... no it can't be. I'll just ignore it, but then nobody ever looked that way at me before.' Severus glanced sadly at Hermione. She was playing with birds, he shook his head looking down for thinking foolishly, 'She a beautiful, kind, smart, loving person, and I am just a monster. Stop thinking foolishly.'

'New and a bit alarming, who'd have thought that this could be? True, that's he is no Prince Charming. But there's something in him that I simply didn't see." Hermione smiled playing around as she threw a snowball at Severus, knocking him down.

"Your, going to pay for that witch." Severus growled with teasing tone.

"Come get me." Hermione smiled sticking her tongue out as Severus made a snowball, as the House Elves smiled watching close by.

"Well who'd have thought." Lou said happily as he watches on with Tippy.

"Who'd who have guessed that they come together on their own."

"We will wait at see a few days more,"

"there'll be something there that's wasn't there before." The two sang together as they happily dance.

Some time later, Severus and Hermione laid on a couch by the fireplace as they both read the House Elves watched with grins. A little while, Severus heard Hermione's soft snoring. Setting his book asigne Severus walked over to her taking his cape off and wrapping it around her. He also carefully pulled a strand of hair from her face and puts it behind it ear. Severus stared sadly at Hermione sadly sighed, knowing she deserve so mush better. He mentally hits himself for falling for someone knowing full well he doesn't deserve her kindness. Severus slowly walked out of the library and glared at his House Elves.

"Shouldn't you be working?" Severus glared.

"But master what if she is truly the one that's can break the spell?" Tippy asked happily.

"Wrong, its just Superman Syndrome, nothing more." Severus said coldly.

"Superman Syndrome? What's that's?" Lou asked puzzled.

"Its falling for someone who saved for life." Severus said, glancing at Hermione sadly. "This will pass, soon she will hate and be disgusted by my appearance again." He stated, knowing it's best to realise the painful truth now instead of a getting his hopes up.

"But, Master. We see you like her." Tippy said sadly.

"No I don't." Severus said lying. He wasn't going to confess his feeling and have Hermione laugh at how pathetic he is, or worse pity him. "I don't feel anything, and I will not say a thing. She is a young, strong, intelligent, brave, independent, passionate woman, and I'm just a monster. We will ignore this and carry on same as always." Severus said coldly as stalked up to his room.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer same as always

Writers Notes: Thanks to my beta WizardSmurf. Thanks to everyone reviewing, A, all ur fave characters in one, the. , gisela19wwe, notwritten, WizardSmurf, Jenniemarie Elizabeth Cullen.

* * *

One day, Hermione was sitting down in the library, reading a book of poetry. Severus entered from the side entrance carrying a tray of tea and small sandwiches.

"How are you feeling today?" Hermione slowly lowered the book and smiled slightly at Severus.

"I'm okay. Thanks for asking." Hermione smiled as Severus hands her over a cup of tea, which she happily took.

"I mean your legs? Surely they must be healed by own?" Severus asked as he sipped his tea.

"My legs don't hurt anymore."

"That's good... I will be taking you back to the village once the sun goes down," Severus said blankly.

"What?" Hermione asked slightly shocked.

"Well, surely you must what to go home to your family and friends. Go back to your life and everything," Severus suggested.

Hermione gripped her cup in her hand and started at it sadly. She doesn't really have any friends back home, she has no family or anything back there that holds value to her. "I don't really have anything back there."

"Certainly you must want to be there instead of here." Severus was bewildered by her words and was quite shocked that she was suggestion she would rather be here then in her village. Severus grew to care for her, but felt it was selfish and greedy of him to care for someone like her. Everytime Severus looked into her innocent brown eyes, all he could think about was every horrible thing he has done, and he thought, I don't deserve that kind of love.

"Well... I don't really want to go home just let," Hermione was asking more then saying.

"There must be something back there?" Severus asked, he needed her gone. Not that he wanted her gone far from it. He just knew that it was for the best if she left, before he ended up hurting her, like he hurted everyone else.

"Can I stay just a little bit longer?" Hermione asked smiling up at him, she never really had friends before. She felt so quite content here. The grounds here were beautiful, the library was amazing and Severus was far nicer then McLaggen.

"Okay... You may stay," Severus signed deeply, wondering if Hermione is just doing this to torment and toy with his feeling.

"Thank-you," Hermione tucked her arms around Severus.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer same as always.

Thanks to everyone reading and following.

* * *

A couple of days had pasted since Hermione asked to stay with Severus and things have been going pretty good around the castle even better then before actually. The two have been spending their days reading. A few of Severus' books were in different languages that Hermione didn't know, so Severus offered to teach her. They would go on walks outside around Severus' garden and to Severus' great and utter shock, she didn't shutter as he tried to hold her hand, she simply smiled and took a hold of his paw.

She confused him, he just choose to ignore most of his feelings and denied all of hers, it just didn't make sense for her to like him. Arguing to himself back and front a part of him wanted to believe it was possible for Hermione to like him, but a small voice in the back of his head saying 'everyone hates and they're not wrong to feel that way!' The voice repeatedly told him that he ugly and worthless and she will realize this some.

"I'm just a stupid piece of shit, how can I possibly believe she would want me?" Severus said to himself. "Even if I was human, I'm old enough to be her father, what kind of life can I give her twenty years from now? She would then have to look after a sick old man for the rest of her alive. I'm a real selfish bastard for wanting her, its not right to have her be content spending her young adult life taking care of a old man rather then be out and living her life to the fullest with someone much closer to her age. Someone who can offer her everything I can't, she deserve that and much more. If I had to choice between staying a monster forever or for her to be truly happy with someone who can offer her everything she deserve, than I choice to live alone and died alone."

"Beautiful day isn't Severus?" Hermione asked with smile, getting Severus' attention.

"Yes, lovely day," Severus said as Hermione smiled. Why does she look at me like that? Does she enjoying tormenting me? Just stop... please just stop... stop tormenting me? "Hermione?"

"Yes, Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Um... nothing... just forget it." Severus looked away.

"No, please tell me."

"When your birthday?" Severus asked.

"September 19th," Hermione smiled. "You?"

"January 9th," Severus said before pausing. "Is there someone you love?" Severus immediately regreted asking this, as so as he said it.

"Maybe..." Hermione said unsure of herself.

"Of course she has someone dear to her," Severus thought to himself. "You're idiot for thinking she doesn't have anyone ... Not that you would have any change, seeing as you are just a monster."

Unbeknownst to Severus and Hermione not far away by a nearby cliff someone was looking down at them with binoculars, "I found her, McLaggen." Cried Colin.

"Give me those!" McLaggen grabbed the binoculars from Colin.

"Down there, by the old castle," Colin pointed.

"God All Mighty... She's being held by a monster!" McLaggen said as smile formed on his lips.

"What are you so happy about?" Colin asked.

"I'll figured out how to win over Hermione."

"How?"

"Be slaying that monster and rescuing her, she be so relieved she will begging me to give her chance," Smile McLaggen.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer same as always.

Thanks to my beta WizardSmurf, thanks to MeltingLove and A for your reviews. To A I hope things get better for you soon, I have another stories as well if you're interested.

* * *

McLaggen and Colin quickly travelled back to the village and stormed their way into the town pub by kicking down the doors, everyone there turn their heads around to look back at McLaggen. "Everyone I have good news and bad news!"

"Tell us," someone said sounding clearly drunk.

"The good news is I found Hermione," the crowd of drunks cheered.

"The bad news is she being held hostage by a monster," Most of the towns people were drunk and might not believe him what they heard.

"I saw them it too," Colin added as support.

"If we not stop him, it might come after you, or you, or you!" McLaggen pointed to different people in the crowd, "The beast will make off with your children. We're not safe untill its head is mounted on my wall. I say we kill the beast!" The crowd cheered and applaud as they grabbed weapons and chanted "KILL THE BEAST KILL THE BEAST" They gathered behind McLaggen as he led them to the castle. "Take out whoever you find, But remember the beast is mine!" The continuing chanting as they made their way to the castle.

Severus was inside his chamber looking at the dark and stormy night sky, a nice breeze blow through his fur. He shuts the window to relax as he heard the noises outside get louder and louder. Soon he saw a light in the distance became brighter and brighter making it way to the castle joined with a chanting he could not make out. At that moment Hermione and Tippy rushed into his room.

"Master invadors!" Tippy cried with great panic.

"We have to go!" Hermione plead.

"It's not that simple, if we run and hide they still come after us," Severus said, the mob was now trying to break down the door.

"Then we will right!" Hermione stated. Severus shook his head at he walked over to her and pulled her into a hug as she look up at him, "You're all I have." Severus softly placed his lips onto her forehead

"Severus, come on don't you quit on us! We all know that's not like you!" Hermione cried as Severus smirked.

"Heh," Severus laughed, "Not like me, huh? You got that right!" He shoved Hermione back, knocking her to the ground as he made his way to the door and shut Hermione along with his House Elves inside.

"Severus! What are you doing! Open up this door now!" Hermione shouted as she banged on the door.

"Please," Severus plead, "Just stay here and stay save..."

"Don't be stupid, Severus! We can help you!"

"Tippy, Lou protect her and stay save. " Severus said as he made his way down toward the main hall the mob was breaking and smashing his castle apart.

"Where's is this monster?!" McLaggen shouted, "Come out and face me COWARD!"

"I'm right here."


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer same as always.

Thanks to WizardSmurf

* * *

Almost Nearly all of McLaggen's mob dropped their weapons and running out the door into the night after seeing the large beast ahead of them.

"COWARDS!" McLaggen roared at them as Severus looked blankly at him.

"I will say this once and only.. So here it is so pay attention. Leave this castle and never come back or... well you are not going to like the consequence of staying it would be most unpleasant." Severus spoke in monotone. His little threat scared out a few more people.

"Who are you to talk! Don't you know your place in the food chain. I'm a man which means I'm better then you. I'm not doing to loss to you!" McLaggen swung his sword at Severus, which he easily to block. McLaggen's mind was so simplistic, it was like reading a childrens. The crazy rage filled man continuing swinging his sword, he got a few blow in when Severus tried to strike back but a man fired a gun hitting Severus in the leg. At that moment McLaggen swung hitting Severus' other leg.

* * *

Meanwhile in Severus' chamber, Hermione started slammimg her into the door trying to break it down after her wand failed to open the door..

"Come up!" Hermione turned to her Tippy, "I saw you can apparate before so let us out!"

"Master said stay here."

"He might die do you want that!?"

"No!"

"Something you have to do what you thing is right despite being told not to. Your master will die without help!"

"Okay... Okay?" Tippy took Hermione, apparated her outside of the chamber and followed the sounds of smashing object and yelling.

"You honestly think she'd want you?" McLaggen smiled as his blade tip poked Severus' neck as he was hold down by ropes and held at gunpoint. "You do!" McLaggen and his man were laughing, "You and her honestly its sickening!"

Around the corner Hermione came running and aimed her wand at them, "McLaggen leave me alone!"

"WHAT!" McLaggen roared but soon smiled as looked down at Severus, "You really are pathetic how is it to be pitied by someone you love? You really what her sympathy that much?" He spoke lightly and slashed a large cut into the beast's neck. Severus dropped to the ground and was bleeding out.

"NO!" She roared and flicked her wand causing a blast of light to fly straight into McLaggen sending flying off the edge of the castle, a blood curling scream was heard and the screaming suddenly grow more and more distant until there suddenly was silence. Hermione turned her wand at the remaining people glaring with complete blood lust, "LEAVE NOW!"

The two quickly dropped their weapons and dashed away as Hermione ran over to Severus, holding her hand on his neck to put pressure to the wound to stop him from bleeding out.

"I thought I wanted this. Asked for some many times... but know that's its happening I'm afraid, Hermione, Merlin I'm afraid."

"Shh... just save your strength," Hermione struggled to hold back her tears.

"Look... at... me..." Severus plead so quietly. The brown eyes found the black a smile curb his lips,"I... was... glad... to have... met you... Hermione..." The black eyes seemed to dim after a second leaving them blank and empty. The hand hold Hermione's cheek thudded to the floor, and he moved no more.

Hermione threw her arms around Severus and tears slipped all over his ropes, "Please no, please no. Not... not like this. NO! NO!" She sobbed into his robes, "I love you."


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers notes; Thanks to my beta reader WizardSmurf and to everyone following and that had review this story.

* * *

Hermione held on tight to Severus as tears rolled down her cheeks and landed on his robes. As his body begin to glow from the tears in his skin and he rose a few feet in the air, where he hovered

"W... What?" Hermione cried out as the light was blinding her, she shielded her eyes out with her hands from the radiant light.

Severus as his body glow in blinded life was flashing before her, she shielded her eyes from the powerful light.

Severus' body began to change, his claw like paws became smaller and change back into hands and his hoof feet turned back into human feet. His body became smaller too his and fur disappeared, his beast like appearance was now gone and in its place was that of a human.

"Sev... Sev... Severus?" Hermione asked.

"Master?" Tippy and Lou asked as they appeared, all Severus did was simply nod and Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Hermione I must thank, this is more then I can ever repay you for." Severus smiled slightly.

"For what Severus? I don't understand?" Hermione asked.

"You freed me from my curse... By loving me and allowing me to love you in returm." Severus looked down and continued to smiled at Hermione.

"I love you," Hermione smiled as she kissed his cheek, which led to a change in his face, "Severus what wrong?"

"I love you too deeply it... its just that I am old enough to be your father and I..." Hermione stopped him by a kiss on his lips.

"I don't care about something as trivial as age, I love you all the same."

"I love you too Hermione." Severus then took his chance to kiss her back.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer same as always.

Writers notes; Thanks to my beta reader WizardSmurf and to everyone following and that had review this story.

* * *

Epilogue (14 years later)

Severus and Hermione arrived at Kings Crossing to see their daughter Eileen Jean Snape off for her first year at Hogwarts.

"Daddy? Mummy?" Eileen asked with worry as look at the ground.

"Yes, dear?" Hermione asked.

"Does it matter which House I am in? Would you be upset if I was in a different house then you were?" Eileen asked.

"I do believed your father and I already had this conversation with Eileen." Hermione said.

"We already told you we will be proud no matter what," Severus pulled his daughter into a hug and kissed her forehead, "Now hurry you don't want to miss the train now do you?"

Eileen wrapped her arms around her parents tightly."I'll owl every week," she called out as ran out to hop on the train. Eileen waving goodbye to her parents and they waved back until the train disappeared.

"Is that...?" a voice called out.

"It can't be him, hun." Another voice called out.

"No, I thinks its him," The first voice called out, "SNAPE!"

Both Hermione and Severus turned around and saw a redhead woman about Severus' age and a man black hair with glasses and a younger man the resembles the older man.

"Potter." Severus hissed.

"Snivellus!" James said with nasty smile, "You change since the last time I saw you."

"And I see you haven't." Severus hissed.

"Hello," Lily smiled snaking Hermione's hand, "I'm Lily, I know your father."

"Father?"

"Severus." Lily answered

"No, Severus is my husband." Hermione smiled and noticed the looks of shock and disgusted on their faces.

"What! You're young enough to be his daughter!" Lily shouted.

"You are fucking sick!" James said.

"Correctly me if I am wrong, but I think you have no say in our life," Hermione said, as she kissed Severus.

 _Tale as old as time,_

 _True as it can be,_

 _Barely evening friends,_

 _Then someone bends,_

 _Unexpectedly._

 _Certain as the sun raising in the east,_

 _Lioness and the Snake_


End file.
